San Francisco
San Francisco is een stad in Californië op het Noord Amerikaanse continent op Aarde en geldt als één van de belangrijkste steden van de planeet. Rol in diplomatie De stad heeft een prestigieuze historie als een stad van vrede. In 1945 werd het handvest voor de Verenigde Naties hier getekend door vijftig landen. Na de Derde wereldoorlog kwamen alle landen samen in San Francisco om een vredesverdrag af te sluiten. (ENT: "Demons") In 2155 kwam de stad opnieuw in de schijnwerpers te staan, toen vertegenwoordigers van Aarde, Vulcan, Tellar prime, Andoria, Denobula, Rigel V en Coridan in de stad samenkwamen om te praten over de vorming van een Coalitie van Planeten. (ENT: "Demons" • "Terra Prime") Zes jaar later, in 2161 werd het handvest dat zou leiden tot de oprichting van de Federatie getekend in San Francisco. (ENT: "Zero Hour" • "These Are the Voyages...") Tijd reizen In 2285 reisde admiraal James T. Kirk terug in de tijd naar 1986 in een poging om twee bultrug walvissen te bemachtigen van het Cetacean instituut in de dichtbij gelegen stad Sausalito. ( ) Het gebied van de stad dat voorheen Reservaat district A genoemd werd, was de plaats van de Bell rellen van 2024. (DS9: "Past Tense, Deel I" • "Past Tense, Deel II") In 2368 vonden archeologen die aan het graven waren onder het Presidio een aantal voorwerpen uit de late 19e eeuw. Behalve een aantal alledaagse voorwerpen zat ook het hoofd van luitenant-commandant Data wat bijna 400 jaar onaangeroerd had gelegen. Het bleek dat Data en een aantal andere bemanningsleden van de Enterprise terug in de tijd was gereisd naar het late 19e eeuwse San Francisco in een poging te verhinderen dat de Devidianen de neurale energie van humanoïden aftappen en het zou maskeren als een tyfus epidemie. Terwijl ze daar waren ontmoetten ze de bekende komiek Samuel Clemens. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Deel I") Geografie In San Francisco zijn onder meer gevestigd: * Starfleet academie * Starfleet medische academie * Starfleet hoofdkwartier * Starfleet medisch * Federatie raad * Communicatie onderzoekscentrum Zowel Starfleet hoofdkwartier als de Starfleet academie liggen in een gebied dat bekend staat als Presidio. De 602 club was een populaire ontmoetingsplaats voor vele Starfleet piloten in de 2140s. (ENT: "First Flight") De pizzeria Fiorella's lag in Fountain street. Het was één van de favoriete plaatsen van Hoshi Sato om te eten. (ENT: "Exile") In de vroege 2150s was dokter Phlox veelvuldig te vinden in het restaurant "Madame Chang's mandarin cafe". In 2154 werd Phlox overvallen nabij het restaurant en opgepakt door drie Rigelianen die voor het Klingon rijk werkten. (ENT: "Affliction") In de tijd dat ze nog op de academie zat bezocht kapitein Kathryn Janeway vaak een kleine koffieshop, "The Night Owl", in Market street. (VOY: "In the Flesh") San Francisco is de geboorteplaats van Hikaru Sulu. ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") In 2375 werd San Francisco aangevallen door de Breen in de Aanval op San Francisco, resulterend in vele doden en zware schade aan de stad, waaronder de beroemde Golden Gate brug. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil"). Het grootste deel van de stad, waaronder de brug, werd volledig herbouwd in minder dan een jaar 2376. (VOY: "Pathfinder") Zie ook *Alameda *Cetacean instituut *Golden Gate park *Golden Gate brug *Aanval op San Francisco *Sausalito Categorie:VS nederzettingen Categorie:Dixon Hill serie cs:San Francisco de:San Francisco en:San Francisco fr:San Francisco it:San Francisco ja:サンフランシスコ pl:San Francisco sv:San Fransisco zh-cn:圣弗朗西斯科